neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 1
This page contains the whole chapter 1 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter reminds the power of the Dark Bracelets, commanded by the God of the Darkness, Darkreon. Besides, this chapter allows the player open contact with Kardias, the country where the game events happen. It is important to point out that in this game, the player begins from a base-1 level. Chapter 1: Back to the shadows Weird visitor *'First Playable Character: 'Aingeru. The Electronova Corporation disappeared and the rebel Divine Bracelets were beaten. Everything would come back to calm if it wasn't due to the visit that Aingeru gets at the beginning of the game. He was remembering all those fights when suddenly, a man comes to his home. He is called Prometheus and tells him about the possible attacks from different gods. But it was too late to warn about it. Drake (Lv. 3) appears in Montania Village to fight with Aingeru. Almost at the end of the fight, Ainhoa reappears to tell you about the attack of Forestia City by some Dark Bracelets and it was necessary to fight them. Through the road to Forestia City, you will fight several Dark Soldiers (Lv. 1) each one. *'Unlockable items: 'Ainhoa*, VS Mode, Spotpass Modes. When you arrive to the city, you will find Pablo, Elena and Bruno fighting Inferna (Lv. 4), Garone (Lv. 4), Alange (Lv. 5) and Lance (Lv. 5). They need your help to fight them but after fighting them, Inferna tells you that their aim is to find the Great Sword of the Shadows. They suddenly disappear. Bruno tells you that the best way to know where to find said weapon is asking his teacher, Nestor, who can be found in a city at the north of Forestia. But it was in another country: Kardias. *'Unlocked Characters: 'Lance, Pablo*, Elena* and Bruno*. *'Obtained Items:' Bronze Sword, Bronze Bow, Leo Galactic Claws ''(hidden in the road Montania-Forestia). Battle in the frontier The Golden group arrives to the frontier of Kardias and Melia. The frontier was designed with a big fortress to defend it of wars. There, Zefire finds you and ask you to fight him (Lv. 7). But right after finishing the fight, Prometheus appears to tell you to be careful, because some Dark Bracelets are approaching to look for something and they would not mind to try to beat you all. You have to get into the frontier where Inferna and Dalia are opening a big box. To stop them, you have to fight them (Inferna is lv. 7 and Dalia is lv. 6). But after beating them, the God of the Darkness, Darkreon appears to stop you (Lv. 101), the battle will be impossible for you, so Darkreon will get the item that there was in the box. Inferna and Dalia go out at the same time that Nestor appears. He invites you to go to Aleria. *'Unlockable Characters: Zefire*, Dalia. *'''Obtained Items: ''Winged Spear'', Frozen Grimoire, 200 HP Potion (Forestia-Frontier Road); Hot Chocolate ''(House of Forestia-Frontier Road); ''Lethal Gun (by beating the Dark Wizard of the hidden room of the fortress). You are travelling to Aleria, the city of the South. But for that, you need to walk through a mountain route in which you can find lots of Mountain Soldiers (Lv. 6- Lv. 9). Through one of the caves through the road goes, you will find a man who is wearing a Maroon Bracelet. This man will not talk about himself and after a long talk, he will challenge you (Lv. 10). After that, he will tell you his name: Iona, and that he is joining to nobody to fight the darkness. Suddenly, a girl will appear to attack you; she is Cryllica (Lv. 10), the Turquoise Dark Bracelet. After beating her, you can leave the cave, the city will be in front of you. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Cryllica. *'Obtained Items: 'Mountain Edge (Mountain Road); Burning Gem, Magma Edge, 200 HP Potions (Aleria Cave); Antidote (after beating Iona); Pegasus Arm (Aleria Road). The Mystery of the New Golden Bracelets When you arrive to the hotel where Nestor is found, he tells you about the Subarashi Kageiken, the Great Sword of Shadows and then he wonders why that person wore the Maroon Bracelet. After that he tells you that after finding the 16 Golden Bracelet, it is necessary to wake up Photos with the Three Platinum Weapons. It is your turn to wake up your god. At the north you will find a little village called Piratine where there is a little temple where Jessica is talking to a man. After talking, they both notice your appearance, and the man shows you another boy, Drake (Lv. 13). After fighting him, Jessica tells you that the other man was the latest Dark Green Bracelet, and they had had contact for long. She also tells you that in the little temple, the Platinum Spear is there, you just have to get it. But there, Elise is waiting for you with a different bracelet, she is not the Turquoise Bracelet anymore and now she serves for other being (Lv. 14). But after that, John (Lv. 14) and Coco (Lv. 14) appear too to fight you as betrayer bracelets. They will disappear after being injured: now you can get the Platinum Spear in the main room. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Elise. *'Obtained Items: '500 HP Potion (x2), Pegasus Leg, Gemini Orbitar 1, Hot Chocolate (in Aleria); Serpens Whip, 500 HP Potion, Spring Spear (in Aleria-Piratine Road); Platinum Spear (Piratine Temple) Nestor and Jessica come to ask you about what the betrayer bracelets said. It is necessary to find the new Golden Bracelets, they know who the first one is, and according to Nestor, his clothes are typical from a city to the west of Aleria, it is said to be a dangerous city: Photone. When you come back to Aleria, Shion (Lv. 14) and Areusa (Lv. 15) will stop you to fight. But right after finishing, Lance reappears with Alex who is trapped by the Dark Bracelet. You will need to save your partner and beat Lance (Lv. 17). The road to Photone will be full of Dark Soldiers and Dark Knights, you may have to beat them to arrive to the city. *'Unlockable Characters: 'Alex*, Areusa, Shion *'Obtained Items: 'Antidote, Hot Chocolate, 500 HP Potion, Chaos Gem, Golden Claw ''(in Aleria-Photone Road) Fighting for freedom When you arrive to the fortress that surrounds Photone, you find 5 Dark Knights that will attack you (Lv. 15 each one) but after crossing the fortress, you will find a metallurgical city with a big castle in the middle. You have to arrive there, although at the second intersection, three Dark Soldiers and Iona will be fighting, but an attack of a Dark Wizard will beat him. You need to save him, so the next rival will be the wizard (Lv. 18). But after beating him, Iona will disappear to go to the palace. If you follow him, you will find at the entrance of the palace the Aquarius Commander, one of the Dark Commanders (Lv. 20). After that, you will beat other two Commanders, the Mars Commander (Lv. 19) and the Aries Commander (Lv. 20). When you get into the palace, you will find Iona injured by the Dark Black Bracelet, Arles who seems to be the one who controls the city. But then three Dark Monks will face you to protect Arles (Lv. 18 each one). After beating them, you can fight the Dark Bracelet (Lv. 23). After being beaten, he will disappear and you will have to talk with Iona to convince him and join the group, he will accept. *'Unlockable Characters: Arles, Iona* *'''Obtained Items: ''1000 HP Potion'' (x2), 500 HP Potion, Blacksmith Hammer, Bronze Bow ''(in Photone); ''Blacksmith Club, 200 HP Potion, Psychic Cure, Talisman, Aspros Drepanon ''(into the palace). At the hour to leave the palace, you will heard a girl scream in the deep of the palace; run to look for that girl and then you will find a little orange fairy into a cage. She is one of the Souls, exactly the Fiery Soul and she is called Phyrea. But two Dark Soldiers will appear to fight you (Lv. 23 each one) but you can just do it as Aingeru to show the power of the Soul. After beating them, you will be able to leave and go to the north, where, according to Iona, the Platinum Bow is hidden. There, you will find Xavier, Bella and Rachel, who were looking for the other Golden Bracelets. They will want you to fight them (Lv. 24 each) In the route across the Wonder Forest, you will find Pandora, one of the Death Bracelets who will want to fight you with the help of 5 Death Soldiers. You need to beat her (Lv. 25) and each Death Soldier (Lv. 23 each). They will disappear and Prometheus will appear again... *'Unlockable Characters: Xavier*, Rachel*, Bella* *'''Unlockable Souls: ''(into the Palace Cage)'' *'Obtained Items: '1000 HP Potion,'' Burning Hammer (into the Palace Gage); ''Drink ''(x2), Morning Star'', Leaf Gem ''(into the Wonder Forest) The Latest Weapons He tells you that the Dark Bracelets are working much on looking for the Subarashi Kageiken. But they are also next to the second weapon. He will disappear again, so you can continue to arrive to the next village: Margierine, the blue village. This one has a big lake where you can find the temple of the Platinum Bow. There, you will find Areusa (Lv. 25), Dalia (Lv. 26) and Shion (Lv. 24) to stop the heroes. After beating them, 10 Dark Soldiers will attack you too (Lv. 20 each one). And then, the Aquarius Commander (Lv. 27) will fight you with the help of 2 Dark Wizards (Lv. 23 each one). When the room is empty of Darkreon's minions, you will be able to take the Platinum Bow. After that, you can leave and will be able to take the ferry to travel to Amatusta, a big city at the other side of the lake. There you can fight some Silver Bracelets (Lv. 25 - Lv. 27). *'Unlocked Souls: (into the little temple of the Wonder Forest) *'''Obtained Items: Drink, 1000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate,Talisman, Double Axe, Gemini Orbitar 2 (into the Wonder Forest); 1000 HP Potion, Orichalcum Key ''(in Margierine); 'Platinum Bow '(into the lake temple); ''Ocean Spear ''(into the ferry). When you arrive to Amatusta, Axel welcome you and tells you that Nestor phoned him to ask him to help you. He will drive you to the volcano where appearently the Platinum Sword is. There, Garone attacks the previous Red Bracelet, you will need to help him by fighting the Dark Bracelet (Lv. 29). When you beat him, the road to the cave of the volcano is free, but when you arrive, Aeacus and Minos will not let you go into the volcanic room. You have to fight them (Lv. 30 each). Now you can go and get the Platinum Sword. Although, a presence appears again... the God of Darkness. *'Obtained Items: Drink, 500 HP Potion, Antidote, Iron Spear, Refrigerant, Twilight Boomerang (in Amatusta); ''1000 HP Potion, Refrigerant ''(x2), Cherry-petals Sword, Super-Drink (on the volcanic route); ''Volcanic Box, Magma Gem, Lightning Gun, '''Platinum Sword '(in the volcano). A Hard Challenge Darkreon will try to fight you , but almost before that you are beaten a person riding an Okasus will appear to stop him. He is Will and will make the God disappear, although he will challenge you to fight (Lv. 31). After beating him, he will join and will show a girl who he had saved long ago: the Brown Bracelet, Virginia. She will also help you but this time, you have to leave the volcanic room in the other direction and leaving the volcano through the down cave. When you leave, Inferna (Lv. 33) comes back with 5 Dark Knights (Lv. 30 each) to beat you. Now you can go to the west to go to a village in a snowy place, Boroliak. You were told that Tucker is there and thanks to the information of Nestor, he must have found where the Turquoise Bracelet is. *'Unlockable Characters: Will*, Virginia* *'''Unlockable Souls: (in a hidden room of the volcano). *'Obtained Items: 'Super Drink, 1000 HP Potion, Refrigerant ''(x2), ''Volcanic Box, Igniter Disk ''(into the volcano); ''200 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate ''(x2), Boreal Orbitars, Thunder Spear (in the Boroliak route). When you arrive, Tucker will wait for you next to a cave at the east of the village. He tells you that a girl who wears the Turquoise Bracelet is training into the Frozen Cave. When you get into the cave, some Dark Soldiers will fight you (Lv. 30 each). The cave will have a big room with crystals where she trains. She will want to fight you and if you beat her, she will join the group (Lv. 35). At this point, just a Golden Bracelet needs to be found. If you leave the cave to the east, you will arrive to Calsinter, an old city where there are some problems with some Dark Bracelets. Cryllica will fight you (Lv. 36). *'Unlockable Characters: Tucker*, Takoizu* *'''Unlockable Souls: (into the crystal room of the Frozen Cave) *'Obtained Items: '2000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Polar Bazooka, Cryos Palm ''(in Boroliak); Mega Drink, 2000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Antidote, Polar Box, Gugnir (into the Frozen Cave); ''Dark Palm ''(in Calsinter). The possible end of the fight When you enter the city, you will have to go across a labyrinth of streets to arrive to the big chapel of the city. You will fight Dark Bracelets if you go throught the correct streets; because Garone (Lv. 35), Areusa (Lv. 36), Arles (Lv. 38) and Lance (Lv. 40) will try to defend the chapel. When you beat Lance, and get into the chapel, Alange will take the Subarashi Kageiken that was hidden into the chapel. Drake (Lv. 42) and Inferna (Lv. 42) will stop to avoid you to break the sword. Although the main enemy is Alange, who will use the sword to fight (Alange Lv. 45, Subarashi Kageiken Lv. 47). *'Unlockable Souls: (into the sacred altar of the chapel) *'''Obtained Items: ''Talisman, 2000 HP Potion, Shadow Box, Dark Cannon, Okasus Bow (into the city); ''5000 HP Potion ''(x2), Antidote, Anti-paralizer, Night Sword (into the chapel). With the small bit of energy who has, Alange will try to go to the balcony of the chapel. When you arrive, the giant presence of Darkreon appears and takes the weapon while an island appears in front of the sea. The Dark Bracelets will teleport to the island, although a lot of Dark Soldiers, Knights and Wizards will stop you if you try to go to the port of the city (all the enemies are from lv. 40 to lv. 45). Besides, the new Dark Indigo Bracelet and the Dark Cyan Bracelets will fight you too in the boat in which you get (Lv. 46 each). The Omega Island After a long ship travel, you arrive to the new island. There, Ella greets youand challenge you for a fight (Lv. 48). After that, she will tell you that if you bring the Three Platinum Bracelets to the main room of the new cathedral in front of the 16 Golden Bracelets, the God of Light, Photos will wake up. The cathedral in the the middle of the island but Garone (Lv. 49) and Inferna (Lv. 48) will stop you with a fight. After beating them, you can get into the cathedral. There, there will be a strong shadow energy that will increase through the cathedral. You will fight there Lance, Drake, Arles and Alange (Lv. 50 each). *'Unlockable Characters: Ella* *'''Obtained Items: ''Pearl, Diamond, 5000 HP Potion, Revival, Antidote, Talisman, Chaos Orbitars, Volcano Leg (in Omega Island); ''Divine Drop, Erebos Leg ''(into the Omega Cathedral). In the main room, the God of Darkness, Darkreon is bringing the Subarashi Kageiken with which you will try to fight him . It will almost be impossible, although the three weapons will start to react... Photos appeared. With him, you will have to fight Darkreon, you need to beat him. If you don't beat him, you will lose Photos for ever; if you do, the energy of both gods will decrease a lot after the battle. The room is full of a dark energy that the sword is emanates... Aingeru is feeling strange, he wants to bring the sword... his wings are turning black and his eyes are turning red. Shadow Aingeru is back and he will take the Subarashi Kageiken! Now, you need to fight him (Lv. 53 + Subarashi Kageiken Lv. 55) to control his power. After beating him, he will fall and faint, you seem to have saved the world again... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Darkreon, Photos, Shadow Aingeru (second form of Aingeru. *'Obtained Items: '' (after beating Shadow Aingeru) END OF CHAPTER 1 Trivia/ Important things * These unlocked characters are unlocked for the Story Mode. If they were not unlocked in the rest of modes before having them in the Story Mode, they will be available in all the modes. *Dark Soldiers appear through all the roads to fight the players. That is how the player can get more experience to rise some levels, so that they will be able to fight against main rivals or enemies. *In this game, Dark Soldiers are equipped with different weapons. *Dark Soldiers aren't the only private of Darkreon's army; also Dark Wizards appear there. Chapter Gallery Aingeru5.png|Aingeru Prometheus.png|Prometheus Pablo.png|Pablo AinhoaBoB5.png|Ainhoa ElenaBoB5.png|Elena IonaBoB.png|Iona AresElise.png|Elise PhotosBoB.png|Photos VirginiaBoB.png|Virginia Arles.png|Arles Takoizu.png|Takoizu Shadow Great Sword.png|Subarashi Kageiken Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Story Mode Category:Storylines Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Subpages